Artificial Heart
by MT Pocketts
Summary: GaaraXTenten After a trip to the Sand country, Tenten finds something that she didn't even know she was missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **Tenten is sent--virtually alone-- on a mission to the Sand country. Little does she know that she will find something she has always wanted there… (GaaraXTenten)

**Author's Note: **

_Firstly_…The beginning was stolen form my other story "This is Me." I'm pretty sure I can do that, with it being my story and all…

_Secondly_… This one is for my new friend _FalconFire_. It's weird, I never thought I'd write a GaaTen and now I'm working on one that's probably going to be a few chapters long. Just like when I started "Weak" and thought it would only be 3 chapters long and it's now 10 chapters and not done… Enough rambling and here we go!

_**Artificial Heart**_

_by MT Pocketts_

Why do I bring myself this pain?

It's like I hate myself today.

This feeling digs a hole

Deep inside my soul.

I can't make it go away

I hate myself today.

Now he's leaving me here,

I surrender to the pain

Because I hate myself today.

Why have you gone?

You know how much I love you,

And you're still walking away.

This is why

I hate myself today.

"Neji," Tenten came up to him as he meditated. The Hyuuga opened an eye in annoyance to glare at her and she seemed to falter under his gaze. He ignored it, since she was never one to be awkward. "It's lunch time, maybe you should take a break."

"Hn," he replied and closed his eyes once more. He didn't need to see her face to know she was glaring at him.

"You need to eat," she said, wishing Lee and Gai had not left so soon. Then maybe they could get him to eat something. But it was just her now, and it seemed like he never listened to her.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked her, and looked up to see the faintest blush in her cheeks.

"It's because I…I…" she trailed off and looked away. Neji slowly began to regret asking her.

"Tenten, don't-"

"I love you Neji," Tenten admitted and her blush deepened as they both stared at each other. She couldn't believe that she had actually said it and he was trying to come up with a response of some kind-- anything to make the atmosphere less tense.

"I…I'm sorry-" he started and in an instant her eyes flooded with tears. Tenten ran away as he finished, barely listening to his words.

-x-X-x-

The brunette sat upright in her bed and breathed a sigh of relief. Why did she keep having that dream about that day? Tenten couldn't help but feel dumb for how she had acted. She had run away from him like a pathetic schoolgirl. She was too weak. His words had cut her deeply, even though she was not sure that he had actually said them.

_'It's not that I don't like you, I'm just not looking for a girlfriend right now.'_

She rolled over and hid her face in her pillow. Of course he didn't feel the same way. This was Neji! Did he feel anything? He had looked so honest, if she did not know better it might have seemed like it hurt him to say it too. Tenten groaned at the very idea. He would never feel bad about what he had said to her. Because he was _the _Hyuuga Neji, and he could not feel things the way she did.

"How stupid could I be?" she frowned and finally managed to drag herself out of bed, get dressed and go into the kitchen to make herself breakfast. Tenten found the house to be painfully quiet, as always. Something about her dreams of the problem with Neji made her remember it even more. She could not remember a time when the house had not been quiet, or when it had not been so cold.

A small part of her mind, deeply tucked away, recalled having a family here. A father who came home from rough missions so that he could see his girls, a mother who smiled with pride when Tenten brought home drawings she had made for her, and her baby sister….

… Tenten threw a senbon out the window without looking and heard the usual, dull thud in the fence. She did this whenever the painful memory of her sister came up, and by now the needles were beginning to form the kanji for "ambition," since it was all she had now.

Although this toss of the needle had also brought the sound of a shriek, and she turned with a sigh to see who was outside her home. Sure enough, Lee waved at her joyfully from the window before Tenten told him to come in. It had almost become a routine by now. Her green-clad teammate would show up in a unique fashion, and she would invite him in for breakfast.

This had started a week ago, after the feud with Neji. Tenten knew Lee had noticed the tension during training, and somehow the boy also knew that what she needed now was a friend more than anything. They never talked about it, but they did not need to talk. Lee was there and he understood, that was enough.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you," Lee said as they sat down to breakfast this morning.

"What for?" Tenten could not help but hide her eagerness at the mention of her idol.

"I don't know, Gai-sensei told me that she had wanted to see all of our team. But he had to leave on a mission with Kakashi, and Neji is with his uncle and cousins for some family thing," Lee explained.

"And you'll be…"

"I'm supposed to be resting up at the hospital after a training accident yesterday, she let me go just to get you," Lee grinned.

"Lee! What happened this time?"

"I guess I pulled something while running laps, it was had to walk at first," Lee said while trying to remember. Tenten sighed and took away their breakfast plates, Lee just waited patiently as she rinsed them off.

"Let's get you back then, I'll go to the office after I see you check back in," Tenten said to Lee and he nodded obediently.

-x-X-x-

When Tenten finally found herself in the Hokage's office, there were two more familiar faces there for a meeting as well. She instantly recognized Naruto, who was happy to flash her a friendly grin, and the more laid back Shikamaru who looked like he would rather be taking a nap. The Hokage and her assistant Shizune seemed happy to see Tenten, who was like a balance between the polar opposites in the room.

"Alright, now that the available ones are here…" Tsunade began and stood up to face the group.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered, but those present chose to ignore the outburst.

"Your mission will be in the Sand country, mostly surveillance work. Part of your job--" the Hokage indicated Shikamaru and Tenten for this part, "-- will be keeping Naruto from being noticed in his orange."

"Hey!" Naruto glared at her and received a smirk in return.

"Good, so you were paying attention…"

"Ob--"

"So what exactly will we be doing in the Sand country?" Shikamaru cut in before Naruto could make another outburst.

"Right, you'll be watching for signs of arson--"

Tenten flinched slightly at the idea of fire, her least favorite element.

"--There have been problems… We have reason to suspect that there is more to the story according to information we have gathered," Tsunade explained.

"So we're basically seeing if information was accurate and what might be happening?" Shikamaru wanted to know and Tsunade nodded.

"When do we leave?" Tenten asked. Shizune told the group that they would be leaving sometime today and returning in at least a week. Shikamaru muttered something about missing his troublesome father's birthday, and did not notice the dark glares sent his way by the two orphans in the room.

_'I'd kill to be celebrating a birthday with my dad… or mom… or sister… Just one more time…' _Tenten thought and turned to leave as they were dismissed.

-x-X-x-

_It was so dark out that she could not even see her hand if she held it in front of her face. But there was heat; so strong, thick and overwhelming that you could almost taste it. It burned her nose, and then she heard the scream. A flash of orange followed a crash in the front room, and the cry of pain had been her final wake up call._

_That cry was the one sound that would haunt her for the rest of her life._

_Then there was yelling. Voices calling out in panicked, strained tones hoping to grasp on to something already lost. She could hear her own voice among the chaos; searching for the one crying out. Searching for the person most precious to her._

_Orange and yellow had flashed once more, a crackling sound engulfed the house and dust arose from the other side of the building. She had fallen to her knees with the force of her world crashing around her. _

_Another scream; another cry for help from that innocent, sweet soul she loved caused her to move once more. She ignored the ash in her eyes, she ignored the things falling around her, she ignored the heat prickling at her tender skin. She just went on._

_When she reached the source of that voice, the sight that lay before her had--_

-- "Tenten!" Naruto had greeted her animatedly, pulling her from her memory and shaking away the pain and guilt that came with it.

"Hey Naruto-kun," she greeted him plainly, though managed a small smile.

"Have you seen Shikamaru yet?" he asked her, but the Nara appeared and answered for her.

"I was right behind you, you should really work on paying attention to your surroundings," Shikamaru teased and they were on their way.

_An hour later…_

Tenten said nothing for most of the way and was comfortable taking the back in their group as they traveled towards the Sand country. It was where she seemed to be most comfortable, as that was her place in her own cell. After all, someone had to cover Neji's blind spot.

She wondered what the rest of her team was up to, this had to be her first mission with out them. Something felt odd being without them, over the years they had basically become her family. They were the people she fought with and protected, and they protected her as well. Was that what having a family was like? If her sister was still around, is that what things would have been like with her?

Tenten pushed the thought away, and with it the vision of tear-filled chocolate eyes and the memory of hopeless cries in the dark. She had spent all these years building up her defense, blocking off her heart, working to become a great lady ninja so that someday she could protect people. Tenten would protect someone's precious person; since she had failed to protect hers all those years ago. Yet somehow she kept wanting to see more of Neji's soft side. That sly smile he wore when Lee was challenging him, the soft concern when she lost in a spar, and the look on his face when Gai had announced they would be skipping training to celebrate Neji's birthday. She found herself reminiscing over those precious few moments, and somehow they had withered away every brick in the wall around her heart. Now Tenten found herself vulnerable, every day she was adding senbon to the kanji on the fence outside her window. Perhaps it was time she had a break from her team, and she was grateful that she was with others she knew relatively well.

"I think we're about there…" Shikamaru had stopped and was now surveying the area. He had become the default leader of the trio, since he was the first to become a Chuunin.

"Did she expect us to check in with Kazekage-sama?" Tenten thought aloud, realizing that the new Kazekage was actually their old acquaintance from their first Chuunin exam: Gaara.

"I don't see why we shouldn't," Shikamaru admitted and Naruto lit up, neither of the other two really understanding why he was so friendly with Gaara but still finding his enthusiasm endearing. Tenten thought back to her fight with Gaara's sister Temari during the chuunin exam. It had really only bruised her ego, but the hurt returned occasionally even though Lee and Neji kept telling her that--

No. Not back to a thought about Neji. She stopped herself before she could let the memory sting again.

The group continued on, Tenten managing to find the area around them a good distraction from the thoughts. They were still in a relatively forest-like area but it was slowly opening up as they grew closer to their goal. She listened to the wind rush past her face, even though they had slowed down it still felt nice against her skin. They went through the last of the branches before they would have to go down to the sand and walk, but something seemed to make Tenten feel uneasy.

It was then that she heard a twig snap, far below them.


	2. The Start

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or Tenten…

**Author's Note: **This will be a short note this time.

**Chapter 2: The Start**

She stopped abruptly, and yelled for them to also stop for a moment. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her and waited for an explanation while Naruto looked back and forth between the two with a confused look on his face.

"Wait, why did we st--" the blond was cut off when a shuriken shot past his face, barely missing his nose. Tenten whipped around and fired some of her own weapons in the direction the offending one had come from as the boys jumped in surprise.

"Way to pay attention, Tenten," Shikamaru complimented as they hastily retreated from the branch she had stopped on. Tenten smiled but said nothing; it was nice to know that for once her sixth sense had been appreciated. It was not the first time she had kept a team in one piece…

_…It had been near the end of the second portion of the chuunin exam when they had been just going through the forest calmly. Later on, they would find out that this was when the most vicious attacks happened. _

_"It seems so quiet," she had remarked to her team, earning a faint sound of recognition from Neji and a "but we're almost there!" from Lee. Still, for some reason she had found herself watching the trees and bushes._

_It was then that two kunai had headed straight for Lee._

_Tenten's eyes had widened, and she had yelled a warning to her teammate. Before she knew it, she found herself tackling Lee to keep him from getting hit by the first kunai as well as throwing her own kunai to block the second. Neji had stared down at them with a confused look on his face before activating byakuugan and seeing that they were in fact under attack. It was the first and only time she had sensed an attack before Neji had…_

The small group had split up, with Naruto ending up calling out their attackers like the loud mouth he was. It was not good, they were still in too much forest to be able to see their attackers. Tenten could see the sand, and she could see where the forest opened up. Maybe, just maybe, if they could get there they would have a better chance.

Shikamaru was in his traditional thinking pose, and Tenten bit her lip as a ninja appeared in front of Naruto. There was no way there was only one attacker, there just had to be more than that. She drew out a scroll and summoned a pair of katanas, if nothing else she wanted to be able to do a surprise attack that might reveal another attacker.

Naruto was already charging at the ninja with a pack of shadow clones. Tenten scanned the area again, noting that Shikamaru seemed to be watching Naruto's battle with interest. She blinked in surprise when she saw a second ninja materialize and head for Naruto. He had obviously not seen them and was busy yelling at the first one. Tenten also noted that Shikamaru was farther away and also seemed worried.

So she took matters into her own hands.

With flash of her twin blades, she charged at the second attacker. Her first katana connected with them and knocked them aside as they whipped around to face her. She saw that the ninja had long black hair and gray eyes like stone. Tenten jumped back since she had managed to throw off the attacker, and now Naruto only had to deal with the first ninja.

Her opponent smirked wickedly, revealing jagged yellow teeth. Tenten subconsciously gripped her swords tighter as she felt those stony eyes bore into her; something here was not right. Suddenly the gray eyes were coming closer and Tenten braced herself, deciding where the best places to slash would be. But it was not a weapon of any kind that hit her, it was a jutsu. She saw a great wave of fire flying towards her and her knees quivered.

Tenten had never been able to get over her childhood fear of fire.

-x-X-x-

Neji walked into the hospital, the usual frown set more deeply into his face than usual due to the recent family business he had been forced into attending. He was directed to his teammate's room and walked the clean white halls in absolute silence. All he carried was a plain envelope with a simple card in it that read "Get well soon, better luck training next time." Lee pulled muscles and over-exerted himself enough that anything extravagant should be saved for later on.

Neji entered the room after knocking softly and saw Lee sitting there with one of his squirrel friends that must have been let in through the window when Tsunade was not looking. The boy smiled kindly at his teammate, whom set the card on the bedside table and sat down in one of the visitor's chairs.

"Have fun?" Lee asked kindly and Neji looked down.

"Hn… It was pointless as always," Neji replied and looked around the strangely empty room. Lee watched his gaze with mild interest and continued petting the trained squirrel.

"She's not here, and she won't be. She had to go on a mission," Lee answered without being asked.

"A mission?"

"With Shikamaru and Naruto. They had business to take care of in the Sand investigating something or other."

"Hn."

"She's in good hands, Naruto and Shikamaru are there. Not that you'd be worried or anything," Lee said with a small smile as Neji glared at him.

-x-X-x-

Tenten panicked and dropped her katanas as a scream escaped her lips. She crossed her arms in front of her as she felt the heat draw closer and engulf her.

It was just like back then…

_…"Nee-san!" the yell had been much clearer then, Tenten knew she was close. She crawled through what used to be the doorway to the living room, and yelled for her sister once more. There were more yells coming from outside and in other parts of the house, but it was the small voice filled with tears that she was listening for now._

_A horrible 'pop' sent the corner of the room crashing down and there was a scream of pain. Tenten's heart fluttered and twisted all at once and she crawled over to the corner as quickly as she could. _

_Another scream; another cry for help from that innocent, sweet soul she loved caused her to move once more. She ignored the ash in her eyes, she ignored the things falling around her, she ignored the heat prickling at her tender skin. She just went on._

_When she reached the source of that voice, the sight that lay before her had scarred her forever. Her young sister was laying there, blood pooling around her, with her legs crushed under a beam fallen from one of the walls. Tenten's heart flipped inside her chest, whether it broke or not she was never sure. Tenten crawled over to her sister and began to try and lift the huge piece of wood off of her sister's legs. _

_It was too heavy, she could not do it. It simply would not budge. Even worse, should she try and move it the wrong way her sister cried out in pain again. The worst sound in the world. Tenten stopped and tried to think of what to do. She had an idea-- looking back now, it seemed futile-- that she was sure could work. _

_"Imotou, I'm going to try again. This might hurt…" Tenten rubbed her hands together, hoping most of the splinters would come out, and then pressed her shoulder against the huge piece of wood. Her sister whimpered slightly and Tenten pushed harder. _

_There was a snapping sound, followed by a bang-- a thud-- a crash-- and then--_

Tenten opened her mouth to scream with the pain she knew was about to come, but she suddenly felt a cool breeze pass by her. She opened her eyes and blinked in surprise. Was this heaven? She lowered her arms, and saw someone standing before her protectively.

Temari stood there triumphantly, her fan at her side, the fire effectively beaten away. Tenten stared in surprise, shaking slightly, as the girl looked at her over her shoulder.

"You okay?" Temari asked, looking genuinely concerned. Tenten could only nod slightly, and watched helplessly as Temari finished off her opponent. Shikamaru and Naruto had received back up as well, Shikamaru, Kankuro and Gaara helping Naruto. The enemy was being effectively pushed back now.

Soon enough, Gaara wrapped all three attackers with sand. Temari returned to where Tenten stood and put away her fan. Gaara glanced up at them, giving Temari a slight nod and allowing his gaze to rest on Tenten for a moment. The brunette felt her cheeks heat up slightly, she had never felt someone's eyes pierce into her in such a way. Not even Neji's byakuugan.

-x-X-x-

Tenten found herself in an office, very similar to Tsunade's, with her new teammates. Gaara sat casually behind the desk, with his siblings on either side of him. The room seemed oddly silent, as though both waiting for the other side to start. Temari seemed to be watching Tenten carefully, while the brunette let her gaze wander the room.

"Why are we here?" Naruto finally broke the silence in his usual questioning manner.

"Right…" Gaara sighed. "The Hokage sent you to help us find out about this arson problem, correct?"  
"Yes," Shikamaru answered.

"And you happened to be stopped and attacked by a fire-specializing group on the way, yes?"

"Almost," Shikamaru said. "You seem to suspect them but they couldn't have been behind the whole thing."

"Why do you say this?" Gaara wanted to know.

"Only one showed even the ability to use fire element techniques, as you saw," Shikamaru said and Tenten shuddered at the recent touch with fire. Temari watched her still. "We took an odd path from Konoha, chances are we were on the way into something they didn't want us to see."

"And so they would only be underlings, keeping people away," Gaara finished up the thought, looking pensive. "We were trying to investigate as well, that's why we captured the attackers. For interrogation purposes."

"How can we help?" Naruto asked.

"Just keep patrolling that area, it's where the activity has been happening," Kankuro said.

Shikamaru sighed, but they all understood their mission. Kankuro offered to take the group to where they would be staying and they left the office. Outside, Temari caught Tenten by the elbow and pulled her aside.

"Huh?" Tenten blinked in surprise when Temari did this, but the blonde just began talking.

"You're scared of fire, aren't you?" she asked and Tenten looked down, silently confirming. Temari gave her a sympathetic look and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder softly.

"How could you tell?" Tenten wanted to know, and Temari was silent. The brunette looked up and noticed that Temari seemed to be considering something. Their eyes met and the blonde smiled.

"I want to show you something," was all Temari said before leading Tenten away.


	3. Discovery

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nothing I tell you! NOTHING!!! Ahem, sorry….

**Author's Note: **For the record, my computer has been breaking constantly and so I am unable to keep up with most of my stories now. Sucks, doesn't it?

**Chapter 3: Discovery**

_"How could you tell?" Tenten wanted to know, and Temari was silent. The brunette looked up and noticed that Temari seemed to be considering something. Their eyes met and the blonde smiled._

_"I want to show you something," was all Temari said before leading Tenten away._

_XXX_

This artificial heart

Never worked from the start.

Fix it;

Change it;

Try it;

Break it.

This hopeless heart

Was ruined from the start.

Taking apart

The artificial heart.

Piece by piece;

A few more deadly deeds;

One more hole within;

And it's still broken.

Never again will you start

My artificial heart.

This artificial heart

Misses it's broken part.

Replace it;

Mend it;

Protect it;

And still you break it.

This hopeless heart

Was ruined form the start.

They walked through the town in utter silence, with Tenten half a step behind Temari who seemed to have the path memorized. The brunette did not even let her mind wander, she managed to keep it there in the Sand village instead of Konoha for once. Soon, Temari went into a small house and Tenten stared in surprise before the girl reappeared and gestured her in.

Tenten's eyes widened when she saw the interior. Despite the current condition, it was obvious the family that had lived here lived well. The chairs were of crushed velvet furbishing, the curtains screamed a high thread count, and the carpet was the soft kind that gently padded your every step. The surroundings so absorbed Tenten that she did not catch the twinge of pain and sadness in the Sand girl's light eyes.

"Have you ever noticed that I look very different from my brothers?" Temari finally said quietly. Tenten turned to the girl, feeling the painful silence of the house prickling between them.

"Now that you mention it…." Tenten trailed off and Temari nodded.

"I'm the youngest. And they're only my half-brothers. My mother lived here… " Temari's eyes lifted and Tenten suddenly noticed the velvet curtains, falling down in a doorway revealing a hall full of darkened rooms. The image was now crystal clear, "This was a whore house."

"I'm sorry…" Tenten said automatically. "What happened?"

"Over there," Temari nodded towards the doorway over to the right. "See the dark spots on the walls?"

Tenten carefully walked over and looked down the hallway, squinting her eyes to see it fully. The crimson spots stood out in the way they held such morbid shapes; shapes of pain, agony, torture, and pleading. The brunette had to look away; the horror was displaying itself in her mind as she stared upon it.

"There was a raid-- an army of Mist nin-- they all came in a swarm--" Temari spoke quickly and placed a hand on her face. It seemed to be growing pale. "No jutsus, no techniques-- just weapons. Millions of them. They were quick, so quick no one caught them until they'd taken out this quarter of the village-- including my mother and unborn sister… Only this building shows the marks of the attacks, no one wanted to re-build the classiest whore house in the Country."

Temari took a deep breath, and Tenten placed a calming hand on her shoulder. Temari met her eyes and held them, the look expressing volumes more than she could say. Tenten did not need to hear her say it; she knew how this girl had beaten her that day.

Temari, young and hurting, resented the weapon's masters that had torn open the heart of her village. She, like Tenten, originally wanted nothing to do with the element that had taken a piece of her life from her. But Temari had made the wise choice with her weakness-- she fought it.

The Konoha kunoichi could see the Sand nin with her enormous fan, practicing how to create the strongest wind current. How to counter the force of flying steel, how to slice through trees with sheer force, how to defeat her fear. Then she had faced a weapon's mistress in the Chuunin exam-- and won. Her mission had been completed, the scar in her heart had been turned into a medal for bravery.

Tenten nodded her understanding and Temari smiled weakly. "I get it…" Tenten said simply and stared down the haunted hallway. "Can you help me?"

"I planned to from the moment I saw you freeze," Temari smirked and squeezed her new-found friend's shoulder before leading her out of the old house.

-x-X-x-

"Where have you been?" Naruto burst out when Tenten found their group hotel room, which had three separate bedrooms thanks to Naruto's connection with Gaara.

"Temari offered to help me with something," Tenten shrugged and took a deep breath before settling herself next to an open window.

"I always thought you guys didn't get along," Shikamaru commented from the armchair he had facing the window, with his feet resting on the windowsill and his eyes on the clouds.

"Yeah, I did too…" Tenten sighed.

"Why aren't we doing anything?" Naruto complained and the microwave dinged, distracting him momentarily since his Cup of Noodles was now done.

"I talked to Gaara, we agreed it would be better to look when the activity happened: at night," Shikamaru explained simply.

Tenten nodded absent mindedly, and looked out the window Shikamaru was facing. It was a nice day, very clear and warm. She dimly wondered how her teammates were doing…

_A few days later in Konoha…_

"Lee, you just got out of the hospital an hour ago," Neji rolled his eyes as the bowl-haired boy dropped and did a series of push-ups.

"I know! And I have so much to make up for!" Lee said enthusiastically. Neji sighed and turned away, wondering how he had ended up with such a teammate. He suddenly missed Tenten, as she always had a good excuse to leave Lee where he was at his exercises and let him catch up later. Today was warm, her excuse might have been to go get ice cream.

Lee's exclamation of doing 500 laps around Konoha if he could not do 200 push ups brought Neji out of his trance. It had only been a few days since the brunette had left on her mission, but somehow it felt like far too long for Neji.

XXX

"Where are the girls?" Shikamaru asked as he walked past Naruto and Kankuro, whom were staring out a window at something below. Shikamaru sighed, he had just met up with Gaara. He had a distinct feeling that they were the only ones who did any work around here, and that just did not seem fair.

"Oi, Naruto, where is Te--"

"She's down there," Naruto finally said, not looking away. Curious now, Shikamaru walked over to the window. The other two silently moved down to give him room and they all just watched the scene unfold below.

"No way…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Way…" Kankuro and Naruto said in unison.

"Ready for another shot?" Temari said with a smile. Tenten grinned and nodded at the blonde, taking the stance she had just learned. "Now remember… You don't know where it will come from…"

Tenten rolled her eyes, as the girl had said this about twenty times now. Still, just like every other time, she was caught by complete surprise.

The sides of her vision blackened and she felt like she was sent hurtling down a tunnel, with wind flapping at her everywhere. She brought her arms up so that she would be able to open her eyes, but the wind was too strong. Darkness was everywhere. And then it got so hot…

Tenten's eyes went wide in the howling darkness. It was all an illusion. She yanked free a kunai and sliced the back of her arm, the pain allowing reality to return to her senses. Temari came back into view, and the source of heat appeared. A flame scroll unfurled in her hands, balls of flame were circling the Sand nin and drawing closer and closer to Tenten.

Fear tugged at her, the memory of her home in flames threatened to take her over as the illusion of darkness had. Tenten swallowed hard.

_You won't beat me this time…_

She let her hands fly through the signs Temari had shown her, the chakra building swiftly. Drawing the power into her hands, she focused it and set it loose.

"Dragon spit!"

Ribbons of an icy current dashed from her hands and into the flames. A sizzle issued from the floating flames as the water made contact and flowed past to ambush Temari. The blonde jumped back and threw her arms up in defense. The whole arena was engulfed with the force of Tenten's current, and remained a foot deep in water even after the jutsu subsided.

Weapons crashed to the ground with satisfying splashes as Tenten rested her palms on her knees. Temari slowly sat up after having been knocked down by the blast. Both girls were breathing hard, and watching each other to see who would speak first.

"Tenten won?" Shikamaru asked.

"They were training," Kankuro explained. "That was the first time she made a full-fledged jutsu."

"At first it looked like she was just using an invisible squirt gun," Naruto commented.

Temari stood slowly, seeming to go easy on one of her legs as she went. Tenten watched her cautiously as she wrapped a bandage around the cut on her arm, but couldn't resist the smile the blonde gave her.

"I think you've got it down, that was perfect," Temari laughed. Tenten shrugged shyly and laughed.

"Thank you for the help," Tenten said and Temari smiled. "Who came up with that name anyways?"

"My guess is someone who didn't like fire-breathing dragons," Temari laughed.

The girls turned to exit the arena, but stopped suddenly when they almost walked right into Gaara. Tenten's eyes widened and she stopped suddenly as did Temari. The Kazekage was standing in the shadows, making him seem more intense and agitated.

"Temari," his tone said it all. The blonde smiled apologetically to her new friend and went to follow her brother. Tenten nodded back and stood in the flooded arena alone.

"Hey Tenten!" Naruto yelled from the window. She twisted her head around to see that they all had been watching the two of them. "Can you do that water thing again? I want to go swimming!"

She laughed, a relieving feeling after being so afraid for so long.


	4. My Sister's Keeper

**Disclaimer: **I own Rock Lee and Sasuke action figures and nothing else. It was an awesome Christmas!

**Author's Note: **

This chapter is dedicated to all of my sisters in heart, I love you all and you're more of a support system to me than you could ever really know…

Btw, this chapter is going to get LONG…

**Chapter 4: My Sister's Keeper**

XXX

_.: Why:._

_I feel so cold, so alone, so helpless. Where did you go? Something's hurting me…_

_.: Seeing is believing… :._

_I saw you crawling through the door. You seem so blurry, why don't you get out? It's scary in here… My mouth is dry, I can't tell you why. Don't look at me like that, you're scaring me. _

_.: Can't hide the past… :._

_You're pulling me, why not just get out? What's up with that? Where are mom and dad? Sis, you look so sad. I see fire, but I'm so cold, why am I so wet? How did your hand get so red?_

_.: Why:._

_Hear that crack? It's time for you to get back. Some day you'll look back, and know my time here was done. You can't change that fact; it's killing me._

_.: Bleeding is breathing… :._

_I saw you, through the smoke in my eyes. Though its stinging, I know you're fighting it to rescue me. But my world is turning black… You can't change this, just go before we both collapse to never leave the floor again._

_.: Why:._

_Sister, get out while you can. It's a bright cold world ahead for me, and you can't come with. You've always watched over me, now let me be your angel. Crawl back towards that door, before you lose it all._

_.: I saw you… :._

_You're finally listening, finally going, I hate to leave like this. Goodbye mom and dad, I'm moving on. I'm still cold, and the fire's still going in. It's getting darker in here. I love you sis… Why aren't you moving? I can't see through the smoke in the room. Why? Did you fall? Why are you on the floor?_

_.: Bleeding is breathing… :._

_I'm sorry this is all I can give to you, this is my final wish. Just go on. Just go on and live, never say die…_

_.: WHY?…. :._

Tenten awoke with a hand over her heart, gasping for air. Sweat was dripping from her forehead, and she sat up slowly. There was a dull ache in her chest, the cause of which she hated thinking about. Maybe that was why Neji didn't love her back, all she had was this artificial heart.

Glancing to her right she saw Shikamaru napping as well, even though they were supposed to be on look out for the arsonists. With a sigh she nudged her team leader and he groaned. Tenten rolled her eyes when he had the nerve to glare at her.

"What? I told you that we should've napped in the afternoon," he looked around, and laid back when he saw nothing happening.

"And your excuse is?"

"It's so… Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as the brunette shook her head. "Look, we're watching the part of the forest already attacked. According to their pattern, they always move."

Tenten blinked in surprise, and he smirked at her. They didn't call him a genius for nothing.

"Then why are we here? Are the others sitting around like this?"

"I don't know, the orders came from Kazekage-sama," Shikamaru rested his chin in his hand, remembering how blood-thirsty Gaara had been when they crossed paths in the Chuunin exam. "He gets kind of… arrogant, I guess."

"He seems to be doing what he thinks will help his village," Tenten said absent-mindedly, missing the questioning look of Shikamaru's face. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as they drifted into silence, and the images from her dream came back to haunt her. It was bad enough when she remembered her version of that night, the last thing she needed was to remember how her sister had seen it. Nightmares were worse when you felt the pain of one you loved dearly. Tenten couldn't help but feel they had been doomed from the start; star-crossed sisters if it was possible.

The ground-shaking thud coming from the other side of the forest startled Tenten out of her reverie. Yells and smaller blasts came after the first blast, causing both Shikamaru and Tenten to jump up from their seats.

"What was that?" Tenten wondered.

"I'm guessing we've got our arsonists," Shikamaru said and they both braced against the force shaking the trees. "Judging from that, I'd say it came from Temari and Kankuro's location."

"What if they need help?" Tenten asked, studying Shikamaru's reaction.

"We're supposed to stay here," he answered, looking very serious and annoyed.

But then Tenten heard a scream, one she knew to be Temari. This she could not stand for. Before her teammate knew it, she had taken off towards the source of the yelling.

"This is bad…" Shikamaru murmured before taking off after the brunette.

At the site of the crime, Temari and Kankuro had already been driven apart. The arsonists were all masked, dressed in black, and surprisingly quick. Kankuro had already lost sight of Temari, and was dealing with one of the five arsonists he had seen. He was clearly dealing with a Chuunin, and it was an evenly matched battle.

Unfortunately, Kankuro found he could do little but block his opponent from acting. When he used a puppet to strike, he found the arsonist dodging it and going for him. His speed was unimaginable. Kankuro then settled for using his puppet to tie up the arsonist in chakra strings. Kankuro had barely had time to think of what else to do before he saw the man smirk at him, then burst briefly into flame. In the time it took Kankuro to register the fact that the arsonist was on fire, and had then suddenly put it out, the flames were traveling up his chakra strings.

No matter what he did, he was going to be burned. Let loose the strings and lose a puppet--not to mention allow the arsonist time for another attack, or just let the flames get him. They were already halfway to him when he--

A sudden flash of water surged past him. The arsonist yelled before being drowned out by the water, then thrown back into a tree and knocked out. Kankuro pulled back his puppet and stared in surprise.

"Are you alright?" Tenten appeared beside him and he stared at her.

"You've gotten really good at that," he commented.

"Thanks," the brunette smiled and pulled something from her tool belt. Kankuro began to protest, but she ignored him and put burn cream on his hands before wrapping them with bandages. Again, he looked up at her in surprise.

"How did you know that burned my hands?"

"I use chakra strings too, remember?" she smirked at him. "For all my weapons."

"Right."

"Where's Temari?" Tenten looked around. Kankuro looked around the clearing.

"We were separated over there," he indicated a few trees to the left. "And I think she headed after them in that direction."

"Let's get going," Tenten said and sprang off after them.

"Tenten, look o--" Kankuro suddenly yelled and she turned only in time to see flames shooting towards her. She froze in midair as she felt the heat coming closer.

_I'll see you soon, imotou…_

She hid her face behind her arms as she felt a flame lick her thigh. She didn't cry out-- until the wind was suddenly knocked from her and she felt herself pinned against a tree. Tenten gasped and looked up at her rescuer. Naruto was standing over her defensively, staring down at her with red eyes.

"Tenten, are you okay?" he wanted to know. She only managed to nod before he stepped back and took off to help Temari. Kankuro came up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder to steady her as she caught her breath.

"Hold still," he instructed and knelt by her, she looked confused until he pulled out a few bandages and she looked at her thigh. The burn had been worse than she thought, yet oddly it did not bother her. "Ready?" he looked at her seriously, searching her eyes before they both went to join in.

XXX

"I would like to know," Gaara began as they all stood in his office, he wouldn't let them sleep before explaining themselves, "why were they able to escape?… Nara?"

"We broke formation," he admitted.

"Good… Now who would like to explain that? Anyone?" his icy gaze went over the group. They were not in good shape, there had been more than expected. Naruto suffered a few nasty burns, but it surprisingly didn't phase him at all. Shikamaru mostly had scratches, and a few twigs poked out from his hair. Kankuro had his hands bandaged and would be needing to repair his puppets, as they were covered with ash. Tenten had the burn on her leg, and some scrapes from fighting in the trees, she guessed her hair had twigs just like Shikamaru's did. Temari seemed to be in the worst shape, her hair was disheveled and burns were apparent on her face and forearms, not to mention a couple of bruises evident from when the enemy had come close. Tenten hated seeing her new friend in such a condition, but the sand kunoichi stood tall as they took her brother's berating.

Tenten knew it was her fault this had happened, that Gaara was upset. She might as well take the fall.

"I will," she stepped up and the others stared at her. Shikamaru went up to speak for her, since he was their cell leader, but she silenced him with a glare. What was the big deal, anyway?

"So it was you?" his eyes took her in.

"Yes, we heard trouble and I went to help my comrades," she said calmly. "Besides, we were watching a pointless area, it had already been attacked."

Shikamaru paled, she was going to be killed. He was going to kill her. How would Lee and Neji take this?

"Tenten, is it?" he looked calm, but his siblings knew the deadly tone. Temari was watching the interaction carefully. The brunette nodded. "So Tenten… You felt the orders were pointless… Did it occur to you that Naruto and I would chase those responsible towards your group and the others towards Temari and Kankuro to be captured?"

This time Tenten paled. Gaara had a point with this, and she knew she would be paying the consequences. She felt another throb of pain from her heart but ignored it, the exertions of today seemed to be causing more stress than she was used to but it would be fine.

"I was unaware… Sir. But wouldn't it be a better idea to let all those working together know the whole plan?" she wanted to know. A vein popped in Gaara's forehead. Kankuro and Temari exchanged glances. This girl was standing up to Gaara, and they couldn't bring themselves to stop it. Honestly, it was about time someone did it.

"Fine… Next time I'll explain," he stood up to lean across the desk, bringing their faces only inches apart. She stood her ground, even most o f his staff backed away when he did this. "And you'll follow orders."

"Understood," she grinned knowingly. He leaned back and nodded that the group was excused.

In the hallway, they were all silent but staring at Tenten. She could feel their eyes on the back of her head. She had decided that Gaara was a jerk, an arrogant pompous jerk who thought everyone would just follow him no matter what. She couldn't wait to get home… Even if it was to an empty house, a week before the anniversary of the fire. Her mood darkened once more and she unconsciously laid a hand over her heart. Whispers were now accompanying the stares at the back of her head.

"What?' she finally spun around to stare at them. They all went back a step and watched her in silence. Temari was the one who came up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling in a pleased way.

"No one has talked to Gaara like that since we were kids," Temari said proudly, "and I'm glad it was you. But… We should get you to the infirmary."

"What? Why? I'm fine," she turned back around and headed towards the rooms they were staying in.

"Because you're out of chakra, and you've been limping since we got back."

The brunette paused and looked down at her legs, the burn was bleeding badly. She sighed and turned back to Temari, taking the blonde's arm for support as they went in the other direction.

XXX

Tenten sat cross-legged on her bed, not wanting to sleep and knowing it would just be another nightmare. So they'd found out about her heart. What would they do now?

Kankuro had come to visit, and he'd used chakra strings to make the teddy bear she had with her dance. They stayed there silently, her remembering why she had her younger sister's teddy bear and heart still, he staying because he somehow knew she needed the company. He was like Lee, in a weird way. He always knew what she needed, and how to help her. It was like she had family here, something she was not expecting.

Her sister's heart was supposed to have caught up with her by now, but it was still a little too small to do the job quite right. It beat too fast when she got carried away during missions or training.

Kankuro made the bear do the 'I'm a little Teapot' dance for her, it brought a weak smile to her face.

_Take it… Take it and give it to her… She needs it… I don't…_

Tenten had been barely conscious enough to hear those words, only because Tsunade happened to still be at the Konoha hospital and was keeping her alive by using chakra to pump blood while her heart couldn't. All she really understood was that it was the last words she heard from her little sister's lips.

With what little strength she had on that day, with Tsunade pumping her blood for her so her body wouldn't shut down, Tenten had reached across to the bed next to her. Her sister had reached too, and held her hand. Tenten wasn't sure whose was colder, hers or her sister's. The little girl's mouth had red coming from it, showing that the damage had been done and it wouldn't be long now. The fire had already taken their parents, and the orphans now clutched each other's hands desperately.

Tenten still remembered the hot tears and weak screams coming from her went that hand went limp and her sister's eyes closed for the last time.

_I am my sister's keeper. _

_Together forever, a bond that cannot be broken. _

_All for one and one for all, I am my sister's keeper. _

_My life is yours, and yours is mine. _

_Together will shall stand, and divided we will fall. _

_I am my sister's keeper._

A/N: "My Sister's Keeper" by Jodi Picoult is an awesome book if you don't mind crying...


	5. Return

-1**Disclaimer: **The author is alive and still owns nothing. Yay!

**Chapter 5: Return **

_Tenten had been barely conscious enough to hear those words, only because Tsunade happened to still be at the Konoha hospital and was keeping her alive by using chakra to pump blood while her heart couldn't. All she really understood was that it was the last words she heard from her little sister's lips._

_With what little strength she had on that day, with Tsunade pumping her blood for her so her body wouldn't shut down, Tenten had reached across to the bed next to her. Her sister had reached too, and held her hand. Tenten wasn't sure whose was colder, hers or her sister's. The little girl's mouth had red coming from it, showing that the damage had been done and it wouldn't be long now. The fire had already taken their parents, and the orphans now clutched each other's hands desperately._

_Tenten still remembered the hot tears and weak screams coming from her went that hand went limp and her sister's eyes closed for the last time._

**xxx**

Shikamaru sighed. He really hated being the leader, it was definitely harder than it was cracked up to be. Not only had one of his teammates pissed off the Kazekage, she had managed to do it in a way that… Shikamaru could not even think of how to explain it. He knew her team was not going to be happy with him, and he really did not want to be facing an angry Hyuuga.

Why couldn't a Jounin have handled this? Seriously.

Naruto left Gaara's office, letting the door close softly behind him as he went. He put his hands behind his head and walked over to Shikamaru, looking oddly serious.

"Did you run it by her yet?"

"Not yet," Shikamaru glanced down the hall, in the direction of the hospital wing. Naruto said nothing more, but started walking in the direction that Shikamaru was looking. Shikamaru took the hint and followed after him.

As they entered the small room, Tenten was still sitting in her half-dazed cross-legged pose. Temari had joined her now, sitting with her on the bed and silently giving Tenten moral support. Instead of using the teddy bear as a puppet, Kankuro was sitting on the bed across from her, relaxing and reading a book. Shikamaru couldn't help but find it odd that he was there.

"Tenten," Shikamaru said, hoping to bring her out of her daze. The brunette did not look up, she just grunted to show that she was listening. Shikamaru cleared his throat, feeling rather uncomfortable. "The Kazekage's been in touch with the Fifth, and they decided that…"

Naruto crossed his arms when Shikamaru paused. The cloud watcher was really hating his job, as he could feel Temari's eyes glaring at him as well.

"Both of them seem to think that it would be best for you to stay here in the Sand village, while we return to the Leaf to select additional shin obi to help us here." This caught Tenten's attention.

"Stay?" her head turned abruptly to stare at Shikamaru. "Why? Don't they want to strip me of my rank, aren't I physically unfit?" Stay here. Away from Neji and Lee, away from the only family she had. How was that best for her?

"Considering… Everything… That was considered, but the Kazekage and the Hokage believe that it is best for you to stay here. Your heart will be monitored, and there are some healers who might be able to help you improve your stamina."

Tenten went silent, slowly turning away and looking back down at her sheets. She reached out and tugged her teddy bear towards herself, holding its face just below hers so that the plush face smiled up at her. Temari and Kankuro exchanged concerned glances.

"I'd rather go home," she muttered.

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto, waiting for the blonde to launch into one of his trademark lectures that always seemed to convince people what was best for them. The blonde seemed to be fresh out of ideas, and just stood there biting his lip.

"Tenten," Temari placed a hand on the girl's back. "The idea is to help you--"

"I'm not broken!" Tenten snapped, making Temari drop her hand away. "Don't try to fix me!"

"No, you're not broken," Gaara's voice broke in. Everyone in the room turned to stare at the Kazekage, who seemingly had appeared out of thin air. "You are every bit as fit to be a kunoichi as Temari. If you'll let us help you, you may continue that way."

Tenten glared at Gaara, wanting to be angry at him even though somehow she knew he was on her side.

"So I'm to be staying here as a patient…" Tenten practically growled. The last thing she wanted to do was spend the week or so it would take the boys to return in a hospital room.

"You'll be staying with us, a doctor will check up on you there daily." Gaara stated, clearly surprising his siblings since they both widened their eyes upon hearing this. "I've already had your belongings moved."

Tenten blinked in surprise. Didn't this all seem a little… bold? Gaara had already turned and was leaving the room. Shikamaru stood there looking rather relieved, as Gaara had made the whole incident run more smoothly. Temari and Kankuro exchanged one last confused look before someone broke the silence.

"Well, I suppose that'll make us roommates now," Temari chuckled slightly.

"Heh, I suppose so," Tenten sat up straight before stretching and laying back in the bed, laying a hand unconsciously on her heart.

"Tenten…" Naruto finally spoke up, "what do you want us to tell Lee and Neji?"

The brunette paused for a moment, lost in thought. She had every right to keep it from them why she was staying in the Sand village. Even though they were her teammates and therefore they were fairly close, Tenten found herself not wanting to tell them what had happened to her.

**xxx**

Neji threw the door to the office open, barely noticing that Lee and Gai had already shown up and were standing with Shikamaru and Naruto. He had seen Naruto and Shikamaru return yesterday, as Neji had been lucky enough to have the dreaded afternoon patrol around the village. But Tenten had not been anywhere in sight, and since Neji had been at work he hadn't had the opportunity to ask where she was.

"Where's Tenten?" Neji glared at Shikamaru, the veins around his eyes ready to pop into byakuugan. She had been gone two days longer than expected already, and now these two were back without her. This could only mean Tenten was… No, not Tenten. Never Tenten. But then, where on earth was she?

"Neji, relax please," Tsunade's clear voice cut through his inner turmoil. "She's fine."

He took a deep breath but said nothing. Those around him seemed to feel his deadly aura relax as well.

"Tenten is staying in the Sand village. She's suffering from complications of a burn," Shikamaru explained with a straight face. He ignored the disappointed look on Naruto's face. The blonde had wanted to tell Neji that Tenten had run off to elope with Kankuro, he seemed to be the only one who liked that idea.

"A burn? She gets worse injuries than that in training," Lee looked confused.

"It's more complicated than that. We're not dealing with your usual arsonists here," Tsunade sighed. "And of course, the Sand needs our help because all of their shinobi are out of the country on diplomatic missions."

"So, we're going to need more manpower to be able to take care of this," Shikamaru filled in. "Tenten will be there for some time, but she won't be able to help for quite awhile. Any chance one of you three could fill in?"

"Well of cour--"

"When do we leave?" Neji cut off Gai, showing more enthusiasm for a mission than Lee or Gai in recently recorded history.


	6. Home?

-1**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…

**Author's Note: **Alright, we're going to see if I can start to end this fic. Wish me luck…

_Chapter 6: Home?_

Tenten doubled over, another coughing fit forcing her to stop during the middle of a spar with Kankuro. Temari was by her side in a second, rubbing the girl's back and signaling for Kankuro to go and get the nurse.

"Damn it, so close that time," Tenten whispered between gasps for air. Temari pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Tenten's mouth, it had become second nature by now. They had been doing this for a couple of days by this point.

"Yeah, but look at this," Temari held up the white handkerchief. "No blood this time. That's a big improvement. It means the new sutures have healed."

Tenten nodded, letting her weapons fall from her hands as Temari gently guided her into a sitting position on the floor of the practice arena. It was rather lucky that she was staying with the Sand siblings. Not only was the house big enough that a nurse could basically move in and be on call anytime that Tenten needed her, there was a training area in the middle of the house so that they could practice without having to bother anyone else. The longer Tenten was here, the more she found herself liking it. Even meals with the Sand siblings was fun, just watching the three of them interact. It was very different from being at home in Konoha, where she ate alone unless Lee came over or Neji was sitting there meditating as she had her lunch.

The nurse came in and Temari stepped back to let the nurse do her usual check up on Tenten. She didn't even have to tell Tenten when to take deep breaths, it was so common now. She held out her hand when she need to take Tenten's pulse and Tenten would obediently hold up her wrist and open and close her mouth to have her temperature taken.

"Any blood coming up today?" the nurse finally asked as she put away her stethoscope.

"Nope, it was more like she was just tired today," Temari answered.

"Good… Very good," the nurse smiled. "A couple more days of basic exercise and I think you'll be able to go back to your old routine."

"Really?" Tenten was surprised. "That quick?"

"Yes, whatever the healer did for you, it certainly worked wonders. I've never seen a heart patient turn around this quickly before."

"Thank you," Tenten smiled and the nurse nodded, leaving the group to their own devices.

**xxx**

Neji was waiting by the main gate, where the group was supposed to meet up before they left on the journey to the Sand village. He had wanted to go the day before, but had been shot down by everyone else. Apparently, preparations needed to be made. He was not fond of how long this was taking, he wanting to simply go and see how Tenten was faring. And to make those who had burned her pay for doing so. No one messed with his… teammate.

He checked his bag again, for lack of anything else to do. As he had found out the last three times he checked, he had everything that he needed. Neji grunted, shifting the bag back onto his back. This was going to be a very long mission at this rate.

"Good morning Neji," Lee said, finally giving Neji a reason to stop brooding.

"Good morning," Neji replied, not looking at Lee but still appreciating the company.

"Think we'll be there a long time? I can't imagine how Tenten's doing being stuck there because of a burn…"

"Hn."

"Hn. You're talkative today, Neji-kun," Lee sighed, crouching as they waited on the rest of the group.

**xxx**

Tenten had insisted on cooking for the Sand siblings that night. Kankuro teased her by watching over her shoulder, since normally he'd be the one cooking, and would occasionally use a few chakra strings to throw her off. Whenever one of the wooden spoons floated out of the food Tenten was trying to cook, she used Kankuro for target practice. Needless to say, despite the fun times cooking, clean up was going to take some time.

Kankuro had let her cook but wouldn't let her serve, saying that she was a guest and she had done enough already. So Tenten got to take her normal place at the table next to Temari as Kankuro yelled for Gaara to come and get dinner. Temari had set the table before taking a seat next to Tenten, waiting for Gaara to show up so that Kankuro would start serving the food.

"Gaara!" Kankuro finally stuck his head out into the hallway, yelling for his brother. "Get out here, Tenten went to all this trouble and its getting cold!"

Sur enough, that got Gaara's attention. A door slammed at the end of the hall, and Kankuro took the hint. He began serving the food, placing a nice even amount in everyone's bowls as they waited to begin. Although it was a basic family set up, the two older siblings still waited for Gaara to take the first bite everyday. It was a way of honoring his title.

The raccoon eyed boy took his place across from Tenten just as Kankuro has stopped serving and sat down as well. The others picked up their chopsticks, stirring the hot food so that all of it would have more of a chance to cool before they began to eat.

"It's chicken stir fry," Gaara said bluntly. Everyone paused and stared at him.

"Uh… Yeah, is that ok?" Tenten said nervously. Gaara had never been this way about his food before. Maybe this was why Kankuro always cooked. She could even see Temari and Kankuro looking nervous.

"I haven't had chicken stir fry in years… My uncle made it," Gaara said calmly. Tenten tried to ignore the way that Temari's eyes widened. "It was always my favorite."

Tenten remained silent as he picked up some of the food with his chopsticks, bringing it carefully to his lips to taste. She could see Kankuro and Temari holding their breath as well.

Gaara swallowed slowly, his expression unreadable. But then he went for more of the food, more animatedly this time. Apparently, he liked it. Temari sighed softly in relief, digging into her own food now. Tenten grinned at her friend and picked up her chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu…" Kankuro said with a smile before eating his own food as well.

The four ate in silence, with Gaara immediately going for seconds once his bowl was emptied. Tenten tried to hide her proud grin, but Temari still sent her a couple of teasing glances.

"Kazekage-sama," came a voice from the door of the dining room.

"I'm eating…" Gaara growled, turning to glare at the messenger who took a cautious step back.

"I-I'm sorry, K-Kazekage-sama. But you wanted to know when the Konoha shinobi arrived, and they're here."

Gaara paused, swallowing the last bit of stir fry that he had been chewing. Tenten had also paused, looking back and forth between Gaara and the messenger. Gaara's cool eyes looked over at Tenten, seemingly weighing her reaction.

"Would you rather see them now or later?" Gaara asked her.

Tenten was taken aback. Why was he asking her? She had nothing to do with the mission at the moment, seeing as she was still recovering. The brunette thought it over, considering who had probably come along with Shikamaru and Naruto this time.

"What did they tell them about my health?" Tenten wanted to know.

Gaara looked at the messenger, his cold gaze expecting the man to answer Tenten for him.

"That your burn had extra complications from the arsonists," the messenger answered.

Gaara looked back at Tenten, waiting for her answer still. His eyes made her feel uncomfortable, like he was looking both into her and past her all at once.

"Now's fine then, they won't be able to tell that the burn's gone now," Tenten answered with a slight grin, and returned to eating her food to show that she was done. It felt odd that Gaara cared what she thought of the situation anyways. Shouldn't she be removed from the politics of all this? He was the Kazekage, she was just a guest.

He nodded and looked over at the messenger, sending him off with the words "You heard her." With that, Gaara turned back to his bowl and devoured the last of the chicken stir fry.

**xxx**

They were shown into the Kazekage's home almost as soon as they arrived. Neji found the place oddly reminiscent of his family's home back in Konoha. It was large and filled with winding hallways. Judging from the structure, he guessed there was a practice arena here as well.

"They are in here," their escort finally stopped in front of a door, opening it for the group. Shikamaru led the way in, followed by Gai, Naruto, Lee and finally Neji. The Hyuuga was a bit surprised by what he saw. He had been expecting to be led into an office or study of some kind, the kind like his uncle would have received guests in. Instead, he saw the Sand siblings and Tenten all sitting and eating dinner together.

His eyes rested on Tenten for a minute or so. She was ok. She looked perfectly fine, except maybe a little winded. Yet at the same time, Tenten looked more at home than he had seen her in a very long time. Whatever it was about being here, she seemed to be in her element.

"Tenten!" Lee squealed happily, running over and wrapping his arms around the girl. She laughed and returned the embrace, her eyes pointedly avoiding Neji's. Or maybe that was just what it seemed like to him.

Gai cleared his throat, which made Lee immediately step back and go back to his more professional demeanor. "Tsunade-sama sent us as your back up. Has the situation changed at all?"

"Only slightly, the frequency had decreased since we last went in," Gaara rose from his seat and strode away from the dining table, effectively changing from someone in his own home back to being the Kazekage receiving visitors. His siblings didn't seem to care, and went right back to eating while Tenten only nibbled at her food.

"Because we almost got them last time?" Naruto asked.

"Most likely," Gaara said. "What I'd like to do is a repeat of last time, except more covert and hopefully over a wider area." Gaara's eyes wandered in Tenten's general direction before he went on, overwhelming Neji's curiosity when the girl grinned knowingly. "And with more specific instructions."

"Shall we go out tonight?" Shikamaru wanted to know.

"That would probably be best," Gaara's gaze swept over the group before him. "We'll need all of you, and we can arrange the mission in two hours… Temari, would you please escort Tenten to her room for now?"

The blonde girl nodded, wiping her lips with a napkin as she scooted out her chair. Tenten got up slowly, pausing as Temari leaned over to whisper something in the brunette's ear. Neji felt like they were all missing something here. His activated byakuugan ever so slightly, a habit that seemed to be happening more and more.

As Tenten walked by, limping slightly, he glanced down at her leg. He saw nothing. Barely any scar tissue, in fact, not a mark on her leg at all. Had she been burned somewhere else? His gaze moved upwards and he noticed the odd way chakra was moving in her chest… Particularly around her heart. Her heart? Why on earth would that be? Something was definitely odd here.

**xxx**

"So you'll probably be heading back to Konoha soon then," Temari said, sounding a little down as they walked down the hallway.  
"Well… I suppose so, once the mission is done," Tenten found herself staring at the ground. She didn't particularly want to go now, oddly enough. At first she had not wanted to stay, but now leaving seemed to be the last thing on her mind.

"I see," Temari commented. The hallway seemed a lot longer and quieter than normal.

"I'll come back and visit," Tenten said, noting the small smile that crept onto Temari's face.

"Good. Because I think Gaara will miss you."

"Gaara?" Tenten looked confused, and Temari just grinned.


	7. Eyes

**Disclaimer: **All I own is the idea… Kind of.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is dedicated to my twin in spirit; the dynamic duo lives on!

_Chapter 7: Eyes_

_As Tenten walked by, limping slightly, he glanced down at her leg. He saw nothing. Barely any scar tissue, in fact, not a mark on her leg at all. Had she been burned somewhere else? His gaze moved upwards and he noticed the odd way chakra was moving in her chest… Particularly around her heart. Her heart? Why on earth would that be? Something was definitely odd here._

XXX

Tenten grabbed a book when Temari left to rejoin the mission group, curling up on her bed with it and sighing deeply. She knew this would be coming, but it was still hard for her. That was _her_ team in there, doing a mission without her. She felt fine, but of course she knew deep down that she couldn't push it. It was so good to see them again, she hadn't realized how much she had missed them. Gai-sensei, Lee… Even Neji, even after their… moment.

She reached the end of the page and realized she didn't remember a word of what she had read. Tenten groaned and started again, concentrating this time and not noticing the door open slowly.

"Tenten?" the deep voice made her perk up. She looked over at the doorway and saw Neji cautiously entering the room.

"Neji… Hey," she continued to stare in surprise. Didn't he have a mission to be on?

"How are you? We weren't updated that much," he looked concerned. Tenten just smiled back at those white, emotionless eyes. She couldn't help but be reminded of Gaara's pale orbs, but, shouldn't it be the other way around?…

"Oh, I-I've been fine. The nurse checks on me everyday, and I'm on basic exercise for now but I can go back to normal soon." She was holding back information, and they both knew it. Tenten had never been good at lying, especially to Neji.

"Tenten," his tone was commanding, and he came over to sit next to her on the bed. She found herself shrinking back slightly, it was a feeling she'd never had around him before. "There's no burn on your leg, and if there was it wasn't deep enough to leave scar tissue. Why have you been here so long? Why couldn't you come home?"

"Shouldn't you be checking on an arson case, Neji? You get to go on the mission, you shouldn't waste it in here interrogating me," Tenten retorted, she had very little defense but she would be using it all short of telling him about her heart. She didn't need any more people knowing her weakness.

"We leave in an hour, and I'm worried about my _teammate_," Neji looked exasperated, and Tenten couldn't help but feel a twinge come on at the emphasis he put on the word 'teammate'. "For whatever reason, you're not telling the rest of them, but come on Tenten, it's me…"

"Neji, I…" she trailed off. Back in Konoha, they'd barely been speaking. But now that she's here and injured, he cared. Why now? Why?

"A burn can't prevent you from your training regimen, I know, I do it with you." His eyes were intense, a year ago that look coming from him would have knocked her speechless. For some reason, it wasn't phasing her this time.

"Why do you care now? You haven't spoken to me since… Since then, and we both know it. It's my choice who knows about this, and I don't feel like sharing."

"We're a team, Tenten, you've watched my blind spot for years. I can't protect you if I don't know what it is."

"I don't need you Neji," her tone was cold, more icy than she'd intended. Neji was taken aback, and if she didn't know better, Tenten would have sworn she saw a flash of pain cross his features. His features locked into his usual scowl, and Neji said nothing as he got up and left the room with the door closing softly behind him. Tenten groaned agitatedly and flung the book she'd been reading across the room.

It hit a picture of Team Gai she'd set on a shelf, knocking the frame to the ground.

XXX

Temari was cleaning up the dinner plates, making Kankuro pay attention to Gaara's debriefing this time around. He would catch her up when she was done, if Gaara didn't get to her first. She was up to her elbows in hot water and bubbles scrubbing when one of her brothers walked in.

"Alright, so what's the plan tonight?" she asked without looking.

"I want you to sit this one out."

One of the plates slipped out of Temari's hand and clinked into the back of the sink, thankfully not breaking. She looked up at Gaara with a confused look, waiting for an explanation.

"I want someone to be here with Tenten, I was torn between you and Kankuro, but I picked you."

"Don't misunderstand me when I say this Gaara, but… why? She's fine."

He stood quietly watching Temari, not saying anything at first. She'd known him long enough to realize that his silence said more than his words ever could.

"I want to know that someone's here if she needs them. And… I think they'll be expecting us this time. If anything should go wrong, I want my successor to be somewhere safe."

Temari just stared at his retreating figure in shock.

XXX

The group met up at the predetermined point, just as planned. Gaara gave a very brief reminder of the initial instructions. His eyes paused briefly on Neji. He knew the Hyuuga had gone to see Tenten after dinner, he'd been paying far too little attention at the beginning after the girls had left. Gaara noted the little details, Neji's eyes had relaxed five minutes before Temari got back. The same amount of time it should have taken Temari to get back from where Tenten was. Now Neji looked like he didn't really want to do this mission, while Gaara recalled from the first Chuunin exam that Neji rarely had any inhibitions about proving himself. Gaara went on, telling the group it was time to split up.

He didn't watch Neji go, he instead focused on his task and hoped that Neji didn't have Tenten's tendencies about mission instructions.

XXX

"Tenten?" Temari's voice came from the door, accompanied by a knock.

"Tema-chan? Shouldn't you be on a mission?" Tenten called back, watching the blonde open the door and walk in.

"Yeah, well, Gaara insisted that I stay to keep an eye on you," Temari sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Temari said. "So, I was thinking, since you'll probably head home soon, we should turn this into a girl's night."

Tenten gave her friend a questioning look. If anything, Temari knew that they were both tomboys and always had been. Make-up, sleepovers and gossip just weren't things that seemed to fit either of them. Temari seemingly read Tenten's mind and grinned, pointing in the direction of the training arena in the middle of the house. Tenten squealed and hopped off the bed, with Temari racing her towards the arena.

Temari wiped the back of her hand across her brow as Tenten cheered proudly. Due to Tenten's current state, she'd helped Temari with her aim rather than doing anything too rigorous herself. By Tenten's best guess, Temari's aim had improved by at least 10. She couldn't wait to become a Chuunin and start helping academy students with their throws, teaching seemed to come naturally to her.

"What time is it?" Temari asked as she caught her breath, easily catching the water bottle Tenten threw her as she walked over to sit next to the brunette.

"A little after midnight now, think they're back by now?"

"I'd have thought. But we'd see them, through here's the fastest way across the house, to the boy's rooms.

"Odd…" Tenten looked around, it did seem oddly quiet around. Only the sound of Temari drinking water could be heard. "Should we be worried?"

"Well… It didn't run this late last time, but we also had to stop earlier," Temari shot Tenten a teasing look, to which the brunette replied with a glare. "But you've got a point. I can check with the watch towers and see if there's been activity tonight. Are you worried about your team?"

"All of them, actually…" Tenten laid back with her hands behind her head. "I've… really enjoyed staying with you guys. I… I don't get to spend time with a family back home."

"The fire, right?"

Tenten swallowed back a soft sob. "Yeah." Temari patted her shoulder comfortingly, she knew how it had been.

"You know, you're welcome at any time. And I was thinking… It would be really fun to have you here around Christmas. That's what… a month away?"

"I'd love that," Tenten smiled. "That's the worst time of year, my friends are always busy at home and I end up alone."

"You should definitely come then, we'd love to have you," Temari grinned. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too," Tenten smiled, closing her eyes and feeling fatigue fight to keep her from opening them again for awhile.

"Temari-san!" one of the servants burst into the arena. Temari was up in a second, facing him expectantly. "They've returned and… and… You need to see this."

He rushed away and Temari took off after him at a run. Tenten scrambled to get up and follow, different possible scenarios running through her mind as she rushed. She tried not to imagine the burns, she tried to imagine that everything had turned out alright.

But the bustle in the hall made her heart flutter. This did not look good.

"Tenten!" Lee waved her over, and she skidded to a stop. "You ran? Why were you running, you're hurt…"

"I'm fine, what happened?" Tenten said between breaths. She looked her friend over, taking in the slightly charred but otherwise perfectly fine look.

"They saw us coming, we did it, but it took some improvisation," Lee saw the slight panic in Tenten's eyes and put is hands on her shoulders. "It'll be fine."

"Kankuro? Gai-sensei? Shikamaru? Naruto? Neji?" …Gaara?

"Gai-sensei's fine, he's helping take care of the others. Naruto of course finished the job and passed out from the effort, he saved Gaara's life. Shikamaru's badly injured but he'll be fine. Kankuro was with me, he's fine."

"But…What about…Is he?…" Tenten stammered.

"Don't worry, he's--"

"I'm here, Tenten," Neji had limped up next to them, and he smirked at her, that old telling look that said she'd underestimated him. He had bandages all over, but he opened his arms so that she could fit into them. Lee was smiling as his teammates hugged, Neji definitely partially leaning on Tenten for support. She didn't care, she just buried her face in his chest and let a few tears slip from her blank eyes as she realized that this wasn't the 'he' that she was worried about.


	8. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: **You get it by now. I'm going to stop.

**Author's Note: **Song lyrics from "Chemistry of a Car Crash" by Shiny Toy Guns, my personal favorite love hurts kind of song.

_Chapter 8: Waking Up_

_You're waking up  
A part of me iIve never known  
And I've never felt  
So invincible  
What took you so far away?_

XXX

_"Gai-sensei's fine, he's helping take care of the others. Naruto of course finished the job and passed out from the effort, he saved Gaara's life. Shikamaru's badly injured but he'll be fine. Kankuro was with me, he's fine."_

_"But…What about…Is he?…" Tenten stammered._

_"Don't worry, he's--"_

_"I'm here, Tenten," Neji had limped up next to them, and he smirked at her, that old telling look that said she'd underestimated him. He had bandages all over, but he opened his arms so that she could fit into them. Lee was smiling as his teammates hugged, Neji definitely partially leaning on Tenten for support. She didn't care, she just buried her face in his chest and let a few tears slip from her blank eyes as she realized that this wasn't the 'he' that she was worried about._

"So… You did it? The arsonists are taken care of?" Tenten stepped back from Neji, wiping the tears away. He reached up to wipe away one more for her, but she just took another step closer to Lee. She missed the look that crossed his face.

Lee nodded to her, grinning happily. "They've all been arrested, and they're being interrogated to be sure soon."

"It seems like it was too easy…" Tenten murmured.

"It wasn't… Shikamaru and I ran into trouble first," Neji said. "We were flanking Gaara and Naruto, and of course the arsonists recognized that we were the weaker group."

"So… Shikamaru's seriously injured because of that…"

"Gaara and Naruto showed up quick… Gaara… He…He definitely saved my neck back there," Neji gestured at the bandages covering him all over. He was looking down, both Tenten and Lee knew how he hated admitting he'd been the one to be saved.

"And… How is he?" Tenten wanted to know. Her teammates exchanged concerned glances, like neither of them wanted to be the one to tell her. "Guys? One of you has to tell me, I'm going to find out somehow."

"Tenten," Lee put and arm around her caringly. "You remember that shell he has, we saw Sasuke crack it some during that Chuunin exam?"

"Yeah… What are you getting at?"

"One of the opponents used lightning style techniques," Neji stepped in. "I don't think Gaara's been up against lightning before."

Tenten's eyes were wide. She knew that Gaara's outer layer was sand of course, his entire defense system was sand. If he'd been hit with a lightning technique…

"So… Glass?" Tenten looked down, feeling light-headed.

"His initial defense was smashed as soon as it turned to glass… He managed for awhile, but… Naruto had to step in pretty quickly. I watched over Gaara and Shikamaru until the others got to us," Neji was watching Tenten's expression. She looked pale. "Tenten?"

The brunette said nothing and found herself leaning on Lee quite a bit. He tightened his grip a little, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. Tenten was glad to have him here, he always understood it, no matter what she was feeling. Neji's concerned gaze wasn't all that comforting.

"It's late, I bet she needs her rest, she's still recovering after all," Lee spoke up. "I'll get her back to her room," Neji volunteered.

"No," Tenten said a little too quickly. "I mean… Can I see Gaara first?"

Lee and Neji exchanged glances again, Lee shrugged his shoulders at his teammate. "I don't see why she can't." Neji was glaring daggers at Lee for saying this, and Tenten couldn't help but smile a little.

"You sure you want to see that Tenten?" Neji looked worried. She gave him a determined look and nodded, and Lee guided her down the hall. Neji limped alongside them, although he seemed to be keeping up without a problem.

XXX

Wires.

He really hated wires. It reminded him of the bad days, the days when this started. When he started. It was an effort for him to take a deep breath, like there was something heavy on his chest keeping him from filling it with air.

There was beeping. Not regular, but sporadic. That couldn't be good. And he had a feeling that "not good" part was somehow attached to him.

Was this the end?

He'd been careless. It was stupid and he knew it. He wasn't supposed to take risks like that, his people needed him. In one piece, preferably. But he'd ensured Temari would be alright, that would be alright. She would do well in his place, she was strong and a good leader.

His chest filled with another breath against the weight he felt. He couldn't see much past the wires in his arms. His eyes were blurry, all he could see was the basic shapes of people bustling around him. Two stationary blurs seemed to be remaining stationary. Purple… And yellow.

"Kankuro?… Temari?…" He weezed and the familiar blurs came closer.

"Don't talk," Temari was by his side and took one of his hands cautiously. He used what little energy he had to wrap his hand around hers. "We're right here." Kankuro was on the other side of the bed, nodding. Gaara moved his lips weakly, he thought it was a smile but couldn't be sure. Temari got daring and brushed back Gaara's hair from his forehead. She'd always been careful when it came to touching him, but it was a nice change.

"Naruto…" Gaara managed to squeeze out between heavy breaths.

"Unconscious, but fine," Kankuro answered. "But you need to get some rest, relax." Gaara thought he saw Temari whisper something to a nurse at this point, but he couldn't really be sure. Things were starting to get blurrier. His eyelids were drifting closed and he was too worn out to keep them open.

"Tenten?…" he murmured and then he was gone.

XXX

Lee knocked gingerly at the door, though it was wide open for the staff coming and going to care for Gaara as best they could. Kankuro poked his head out the door to see the group, and nodded for them to come in. Neji hung back, seemingly unsure of whether or not he should even be inside the room.

Tenten, however, couldn't take her eyes off of the unconscious form in the bed.

She'd known it was going to be bad from her teammate's descriptions, but nothing could have prepared her for this. Gaara's skin seemed paler than it had before, and she could see where chunks of his layer of sand had remained. It was all glass now, and in some spots muscle and veins were visible through the glass with trickles of blood escaping around the glass. The worst was in his cheek, the blood had dripped down his chin and neck His teeth and jawbone were clearly visible through the glass.

Tenten turned her face into Lee's shoulder for a moment and he half-hugged her, remaining silent like everyone else in the room.

"He's going to be alright… It took a lot of tricky medicine to get him to sleep without… Problems," Kankuro shrugged. "It'll be awhile, and probably not real pretty, but he'll be alright." Tenten didn't miss the way Kankuro's voice cracked. She looked up and met his gaze, then disconnected from Lee to walk across the room and give Kankuro a warm hug.

"We should probably go, you all need your space…" Tenten said quietly, turning from Kankuro to Gaara's sleeping form. She reached out slightly and let her index finger brush his palm.

"…ten…" Gaara murmured in his sleep. Tenten felt her heart flutter, and hoped her cheeks weren't revealing anything. She bit her lower lip slightly in an effort to hold back the tears and left the room quickly.


	9. Every Time We Touch

_Chapter 9: Every Time We Touch_

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

"_We should probably go, you all need your space…" Tenten said quietly, turning from Kankuro to Gaara's sleeping form. She reached out slightly and let her index finger brush his palm._

_"…ten…" Gaara murmured in his sleep. Tenten felt her heart flutter, and hoped her cheeks weren't revealing anything. She bit her lower lip slightly in an effort to hold back the tears and left the room quickly._

XXX

It had been a couple of days since the end of the mission. The Konoha shinobi were staying in the Kazekage's home to recover, much to Tenten's delight. She was staying with Temari still, but it was nice having reminders of her hometown around. It was almost like being back. Almost.

And, most importantly, the additional people kept her mind off of the fact that she hadn't seen Gaara in awhile. Three days and twelve hours, to be exact. Not that she was counting… Ok. She was counting.

It killed her that she cared this much. She'd never seen Gaara, or basically any fellow shinobi, look as weak and fragile as Gaara had that night. Tenten couldn't get the image out of her mind. She'd managed to stop conjuring tears when she dwelled on the thought, but what worked best for her was to find something else for her to do. If at least her hands were busy, her mind couldn't distract her that much.

Her medical clearance for all-out training had come yesterday, and Tenten was taking full advantage of the arena. It was close to Gaara if curiosity go the best of her, but far enough that she could pretend that his condition wasn't tearing her apart inside. She stopped for a breath when one of her targets was so covered with weapons she couldn't be sure where the bulls-eye was anymore. Tenten pushed her bangs back and walked over to the targets, yanking the deeply embedded weapons out of the wooden target.

"You're rusty," a voice called out to her. Tenten sheathed her weapons as she turned to look at her visitor, who smirked at her from the doorway he leaned against.

"Well, I've been injured. You knew that," Tenten walked back over to where she'd been standing to throw at the target, calculating ten steps farther back.

"Yes, I knew," Neji casually walked up next to her, silently reveling in the irritated looks she was giving him. She'd always said he was the biggest distraction to her when he wanted to be. "How about a light spar? I'll go easy on you. Basic taijutsu and weapons only. It's been awhile."

"You sure you've healed enough to handle it?" Tenten tilted her head to the side as she considered the offer.

"Of course, they were just flesh wounds," Neji crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't take as long to heal as you girls do."

Tenten glared darkly at him, he tried not to smirk. Sure, he'd hit below the belt, but it'd been so long since they could joke with each other like this.

"Take your position…" Tenten's tone was filled with venom.

Lee and Naruto had just stuffed themselves with ramen in the kitchen and now were racing to the arena, but the sound of metal on metal made Lee slow down. He grabbed Naruto visciously by the collar and pulled him back as well.

"HEY! What gives?!"

"Can't you hear the youthfulness? My teammates are sparring in there!" Lee proclaimed excitedly. He dashed over to the door and peeked in carefully so that the two inside wouldn't see him. Naruto mimicked him, staring with eyes wide. There was a lot of clanging of steel against steel, with Tenten making a very aggressive offense.

"Geez… What's gotten into her?" Naruto muttered. Lee cast a sideways glance at Naruto but quickly turned back to his teammates. It wasn't his fault Naruto didn't understand these two as well as he did.

Before long, Neji had been backed into a corner and Tenten quickly unleashed half her arsenal at him without even touching a scroll. He blocked about half of them with the weapon in hand, but still found himself pinned very securely to the wall with weapons through his clothes. He blinked as he realized he'd been beaten, and Tenten walked up to him grinning proudly.

"They're done already," Lee sighed, shaking his head. "Come on, Naruto-kun."

"Huh?" Naruto looked bit confused, following behind Lee. "But, so quick.."

"So, who's rusty?" Tenten asked gleefully.

"Hn, fine," Neji sighed. "Now could you let me out?"

She nodded and began to yank out the weapons, using the wall or Neji for support as she bent down for the lower weapons. He kept his breathing even as she did so, even if at times that meant holding his breath entirely. When did training with Tenten get this… interesting? He pushed the thought away.

"Alright, you're free," Tenten stepped back and started putting away her weapons, taking a deep breath.

"You alright?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, I'm good," she unconsciously rested a hand on her chest. Neji glanced her over once, recalling what he'd seen his first day in the Sand village. It worried him.

"Should we grab lunch in the kitchen?" Neji offered. Tenten blinked in surprise and nodded. She hadn't really realized how hungry she was before.

The Hyuuga turned and walked out one of the many exits, Tenten paused slightly as she realized which one it was. Right next to Gaara's room. She could feel her heart flutter again. She took a deep breath and marched on behind Neji in his blind spot like she would have normally, although it took every bit of control she had to not let herself shiver with butterflies.

The hall seemed longer than usual, and she held her elbows as she walked. They were eating fairly late, she could see the afternoon sun creeping lower in the sky through a window on their way to the kitchen. _Almost four days now… _She thought, looking away from the window.

Neji stopped abruptly halfway to the kitchen, causing Tenten to nearly walk into him. She waited behind him, watching him stand there in the darkening hallway. Motionless.

"Neji?" She waited at least two minutes for a response.

"Tenten…" he said, barely above a whisper. "I feel…I feel like I owe you an explanation for that day…"

"Oh, Neji, don't--"

"No, let me." Neji's tone silenced her. Just like it did every time he talked to her like that. He took a deep breath and turned to face her. His eyes looked almost blue in the lighting of the hallway.

"You, of all people, you know me. You know that for me, emotions are hard to explain. My family… They've set me up for disaster. We don't show… affection. We don't have that family bond, that love, that other families have. So when…"

"Neji, you really don't have…" she trailed off when he held up a hand to silence her. Tenten glanced down and felt herself shrink back when he took a step closer.

"Everyone who's said they'd be there for me has left in some way or another, I can't trust a lot of people," Neji took another deep breath. "Except you. You've always been there, and this time with you away it just got me thinking and I realize… I… love you, too."

Tenten's eyes widened and she looked back at him in shock. Now he felt the same? _Now? _Of course, he waited until it was too late.

"I c-can't now…" Tenten struggled to get out, her voice cracking awkwardly. He took a step closer, and the part of her that went to him for comfort subconsciously raised her arms to hug him. Her good reasoning made her drop her arms quickly. No... This wasn't right.

"But Tenten," he was closer now, and she realized she'd been backed into a wall.

"It's too late Neji," she was shaking for sure now. "I… I moved on, I-I've been thinking t-too and it just wouldn't… wouldn't work… and…"

He placed a finger on her lips to quiet her, and Tenten felt a chill go down her spine. "Please Tenten… It's… Never too late." Neji leaned forward cautiously, bringing his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

Tenten froze. Was this not what she'd been yearning for, for years? Wasn't this supposed to be all fireworks and joy? But it just felt wrong, all wrong. It was Neji, and something about the way his eyes looked blue seemed to tell her something about what was wrong here.

"Neji!" she pushed him away, "Please, stop!"

He stayed with one arm on either side of her, with her back against the wall. Tenten's breath was coming in ragged pants. Neji stared down at her, looking both hurt and confused. They stayed there a moment, not saying anything and just staring each other down. Neither looked away when they heard a scraping down the hallway, not daring to break the eye contact until the sound made a squeak like someone on crutches.

Tenten broke the stare first, looking down the hall and seeing Gaara there on crutches with a nurse at his side. Her eyes widened and her heart fluttered again. Neji's gaze followed her and he dropped his arms, taking a step back when he saw Gaara. The nurse was giving Gaara instructions that the Konoha shinobi couldn't hear from where they were, but the Kazekage clearly wasn't paying attention. He seemed to only be staring into Tenten's eyes.

XXX

Tenten poked at her breakfast but didn't take a bite. She was with Temari in their room, preferring to spend their mornings away from the boys. It was much more relaxing this way.

"Ten-chan, you've got to tell me what's getting to you," Temari sighed, putting aside her own empty plate to stare at the other kunoichi. Tenten just stared quietly back. "Come on, you've been poking the eggs for twenty minutes. Spill."

"Neji kissed me."

It was Temari's turn to stare in silence now.

"Well, you asked," Tenten sighed. "And, you know we're going home today? Well, should make for a fun trip. Plus Gaara saw us, and I… I don't know why that bother me so much."

"That's easy, you're in love with him," Temari shrugged and grabbed her plate, getting up.

"Wait, what?" Tenten blinked in surprise.

"Oh come on, you don't see it by now? He's softer around you, and you nearly burst into tears when he came back hurt. I saw it myself. You've been round-a-bout asking me about him ever since, I think that's clear enough."

Tenten took a moment to let it sink in, then grabbed her pillow and hid her head under it. Sometimes, the simplest answer had the most complicated ramifications.

Tenten left the room after Temari, since she took longer to eat her breakfast. The windows let the bright sunlight stream in, lighting the whole place up. She felt rather calm. Sure, she was going home to Konoha. At least the town was big enough and busy enough that she and Neji would have some time apart to cool off. They hadn't spoken since.

She left her dishes on the counter and glanced up at the wall clock. She had two hours to get ready. Tenten sighed and dutifully headed back to her room to be sure she'd packed everything she needed.

Tenten paused to yawn and stretch on the way. Hopefully she wouldn't be too tired for the trip home. She exhaled sharply and looked around the place. She hadn't really thought about how much she would miss it here, how much she had learned and grown while here. It was odd to think of leaving.

Her eyes fell on the door to Gaara's room, which was partially open. She felt her feet moving before she could think about it, and Tenten raised her knuckles to knock on the door.

Was Temari right?

She took a deep breath and knocked, and waited for a positive response. The words 'come on in' drifted through the door and Tenten opened it slowly, slipping in as quietly as she could.

XXX

Gaara's eyes drifted open at the knock and he muttered something about 'come in' and he sat up slightly in the bed, rubbing his eyes. When he looked up again, there was Tenten looking sheepish as she inched into the room.

"You don't need to be a ninja, I said come in," Gaara said impatiently. She gave one of her uncomfortable smiles and walked closer to the bed, taking a seat in a chair next to it.

"So, we'll be leaving today," Tenten said, not looking him in the eye. This caught his interest. Of all the people around him, she had always met his gaze head on.

"I see. You too this time."

"Yeah. That's why I stopped by. I wanted to," she paused to look up at Gaara, although it seemed like her heart wasn't in it, "thank you for everything. Staying here has been great, I'm much healthier now."

"You just needed to take it easy for once," he commented, and leaned back in the bed. Tenten nodded with a smile, glancing away again and falling silent. Gaara sat and watched her for a moment, studying her features. She'd be gone soon, and he wanted to remember her just the way she was.

"Kazekage-sama?" a nurse peeked in as she knocked. Gaara glared at her and raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to explain the interruption. "Its time to try the crutches again."

"Fine," he growled, and Tenten got up to go. He watched her, slightly hurt.

"Well, I should…" she stopped when her eyes met Gaara's, and her gaze changed to one of understanding. "Uh… May I stay?"

The nurse seemed thrilled to have someone else helping her get Gaara on his feet, and he was noticeably gentler when Tenten helped him with something rather than when the nurse did it. He went towards the door with little effort, and Tenten had volunteered to walk backwards in front of him just in case while the nurse walked behind.

"Temari mentioned you were coming for Christmas?" Gaara brought up as he went.

"Yeah… If that's ok, I mean," Tenten turned slightly pink.

"Of course it is… I'd… We would all love to see you," Gaara stumbled on the word love, but Tenten chalked it up to his trouble with the crutches. Tenten felt her face cool again, and she felt bolder now. Maybe…

"Gaara-san, I was hoping to ask if--"

She was stopped mid-question by Gaara tripping and heading forward. Tenten reacted, leaning forward to catch him only to find that when he landed in her arms his lips were pressed against hers.

The nurse hastily pulled the two apart and got Gaara set up on his crutches again. Tenten made up an excuse to get away and headed for her room. Her face was burning, and she knew that Temari had been completely right.


	10. My Paper Heart

**Author's Note: **Lyrics from "My Paper Heart" by the All-American Rejects

_Chapter 10: My Paper Heart_

_Please just don't play with me_

_My paper heart will bleed_

_Why don't you just stay with me_

_Please, I beseech you_

_"Gaara-san, I was hoping to ask if--"_

_She was stopped mid-question by Gaara tripping and heading forward. Tenten reacted, leaning forward to catch him only to find that when he landed in her arms his lips were pressed against hers._

_The nurse hastily pulled the two apart and got Gaara set up on his crutches again. Tenten made up an excuse to get away and headed for her room. Her face was burning, and she knew that Temari had been completely right._

Gaara watched her go with his mouth hanging open for a time. Had they really? Had he just?… He needed to lie down again. By the time the nurse was convinced that he was alright, Tenten was long gone. Gaara sighed in futility. She'd be gone within the hour, by his estimate. He paid little attention to the exercises the nurse had him do, he knew he'd be fine soon. What else was Shukaku good for, if not helping to fix ridiculous injuries that no one else could survive? He didn't care right now, he knew he'd be fine. But what about Tenten? After all, he'd just… He couldn't even think of it.

Until he got back to his nice comfortable bed in his room, Gaara grumbled enough to get the nurse to leave him alone that much faster. He glanced over at the morphine drip, wondering if he could qualify what he was feeling right now as enough pain to have that turned up.

XXX

The trip home was exceptionally quiet. Lee had unconsciously chosen a spot between Neji and Tenten in formation and she couldn't be more grateful for it. Every step closer to Konoha felt like another of her sutures being replaced, Tenten didn't need Neji analyzing her every move right now. Even she didn't want to think about what it could mean.

By the time the group had arrived, it was late evening but they were required to report to the Hokage anyhow. Tenten went along out of duty, though she knew she'd have no useful input. All she could think about was the Kage that _wasn't_ here.

Shikamaru handled the debriefing for the most part, since he was the initial team leader. Tenten was only half-listening, and found herself staring off into the view from the Hokage's balcony. She was pretty sure that was the direction the Sand village was in.

"Tenten," Tsunade called her name, sounding annoyed. Shikamaru subtly elbowed her to bring her out of her daze. She blinked and focused on Tsunade's expression.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I do hope I'm not interrupting your daydreaming."

"No Hokage-sama, I'm sorry, it was a long trip."

"Alright… I assume you're feeling better, since you were well enough to make it back to Konoha," Tsunade paused as Tenten nodded. "Good. Now, did the Kazekage explain the details of our agreement concerning your health?" _Oh no, here it comes… _Tenten cringed at the thought. She knew it was coming now.

"No. He only told me about my staying with his family until I'd been healed."

"Well, I'm sure you're aware that you were an exception to the normal rule in this case. With his family… That's unusual. Normally a Kage would charge us for a hospital stay," Tsunade thought, and Tenten could feel all eyes watching her some way or another. "But you were very lucky. Normally for hiding such a serious heart issue you'd have been stripped of your rank, but the Kazekage argued on your behalf. He claimed they had healers who specialized in this kind of medicine. I've heard of them, they're supposed to be brilliant."

"Heart condition?" Lee was looking shocked, Tenten tried not to notice. Instead she'd focused on the part where Gaara had kept her job for her. How on earth had he done that? And why?

"They were, they did a great job. They said they'd never seen a heart patient turn around so quickly before," Tenten spoke quietly.

"Good. But I'll still need you to demonstrate for me, just to be sure you're in full health. And remember, never push yourself too hard. You can't do your job if you're putting yourself in harms way."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Alright, you all may go for now."

Tenten realized she'd never been happier to leave her idol's presence before.

The group filed out in silence, everyone planning on heading home and finally getting some rest. Tenten and Lee turned the way down to the street their houses both occupied, walking together in comfortable silence.

"Tenten," Neji called after her, he was behind them since his house was in the opposite direction. She was a little surprised by the final breach into speaking again, but none the less she turned to see what he had to say. "Are… Are you ok?"

She smiled at him and nodded. His face was emotionless as always, but he returned the nod and started to walk away.

"Neji," she called, and he paused to listen without looking. "I'm still your best friend. I'll never be too far away to come running if you need me."

He made an amused sound and nodded, continuing on his way.

XXX

Tenten knelt, completely exhausted from the demonstration Tsunade had requested. Shizune immediately began the check up on Tenten's vitals. This would determine if Tenten got to continue in her career as a ninja, she could only control her nerves so much now.

"She's in top shape," Shizune reported proudly. Even Tsunade smiled when Tenten sighed with relief.

"Alright, then let me buy you some dumplings for putting up with our little test, Tenten-chan," Tsunade offered.

"That would be great, thanks!" Tenten got up and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. The three walked over to the nearest restaurant and sat down, waiting for service. Tenten was drinking the offered water greedily, and Tsunade was smiling knowingly. She ordered for the whole group when the server came by and waited for Tenten to relax before speaking.

"So I found the Kazekage's request intriguing," Tsunade tented her fingers and leaned forward slightly on the table. "He really wanted to be sure you kept your rank in the village."

Tenten blinked in surprise, waiting for Tsunade to continue. She really couldn't think of anything to say in response.

"I've never heard the Kazekage, or a Kage in general, defend a shinobi from another village so fiercely before," Tsunade appraised Tenten's reaction. "Any idea why that might be?"

"None…"

"You know, he contacted me again before your group returned. He asked that I give you that check up to be sure you could handle keeping your rank." Again, she gauged Tenten's reaction. She seemed to get what she was looking for in the way that Tenten's eyes kept getting wider. "Now, I don't know what happened. But, you've always been a very confident girl. And you'd have to be with that team of yours. I'm guessing whatever you did left an impression on the Kazekage."

"Actually… I'll be spending Christmas with him and his family," Tenten smiled shyly.

"Only Christmas?" Tsunade asked knowingly. Tenten stared back at her questioningly. "Look… Its not everyday that you can break down the wall of someone like Gaara who's been living behind one his entire life. He clearly cares for you. From one woman to another, if you want to be with him… I say, go for it. The Leaf will support a transfer to a friendly village, if you're willing."

Tenten was speechless. Tsunade again just watched the girl's reaction. Move to the Sand village…? It seemed crazy.

"I don't think I could move…"

"Go see how it feels. You don't have to decide right away," Tsunade smiled and reached over to grasp Tenten's hands comfortingly. "He's given you back your heart, and your life. Its worth a shot."

Tenten couldn't help but smile at the way Tsunade had put it. Her vision went blurry, her first clue that tears were building in her eyes.

"Take a week to break it to your team and pack. I'll handle the rest," Tsunade winked at the kunoichi and with perfect timing, the food arrived.

XXX

Neji arrived early to the scheduled training time, but was surprised that Tenten had beaten him to it. She was leaning back against a tree, with two large bags at her feet. He had to do a double take to be sure that the bags were actually there. Were they going on a mission? He couldn't have missed that.

"Tenten?" he got her attention and gestured to the bags. She looked down and smiled, biting her lower lip slightly.

"I'll tell you when the others get here, alright?"

"Hn…" Neji muttered and took a seat at the base of another tree. He heard her giggle slightly, which meant it definitely was not a mission.

Once the whole group had arrived, Tenten cleared her throat to get Gai's attention. Neji stopped meditating and got up to hear whatever announcement this was.

"I have something to tell you all… I'm leaving," she looked at each of the others as she said this. She lingered on Neji for a bit longer, some concern present in her gaze. Scenarios started to run through his head. He suddenly pictured their team as team 7, with Tenten as Sasuke, himself as Sakura and Lee as Naruto. Neji quickly banished the thought, it would certainly cause a scar later.

"Tsunade mentioned you'd be announcing this," Gai admitted rather calmly. Tenten nodded.

"I'm not sure if I'll be staying, but it could be awhile before I come back. I'll be on call for out of country missions with this squad specifically," she turned to look at Neji specifically. "And its only the Sand village if you need me."

"When do you leave?" Lee looked oddly ready to cry.

"Now…" Tenten smiled sadly and walked up to give Lee a hug. Gai wailed and hugged the two at the same time, complete with sunset backdrop. Neji just stared. He never expected Tenten to join one of the youthful embraces.

"Neji! Join us! We're saying farewell to one of our own!" Gai called to his third student, who shook his head. Tenten rolled her eyes and grabbed him with one arm, dragging him into the group hug.

XXX

Temari had volunteered to help Gaara with his paperwork today. He was recovering well, but he was still on bed rest and low stress. Needless to say, someone had to help with the paperwork so that he didn't overwhelm himself with every treaty. He'd finished the first pile of the day and dropped it into one of the conveniently located boxes next to his bed. With a grunt on annoyance, Gaara dragged the next stack closer to himself.

"Kazekage-sama?" a messenger appeared in the doorway, looking reluctant to enter.

"Yes?" Gaara didn't look up.

"You have a visitor."

"I'm on bed rest, send them away."

"Kazekage-sama, I don't think you want this one to leave…"

Gaara put down the papers and glared at the messenger. "Excuse me?" The messenger turned whiter than the paperwork on the bed, and Temari began to look back and forth between the two nervously. The situation quickly changed when a few of the recognizable guards were tossed past the door. Temari was on her feet with the fan in hand, standing protectively in front of Gaara's bed. The messenger hadn't moved and remained standing there pale and nervous.

And then, Tenten appeared in the doorway pushing the messenger aside with the guards. Temari let the fan rest as she relaxed and sighed with relief.

"Honestly guys, you've really got to work on that security issue. What if I'd really meant to hurt you?" Tenten teased.

"I think its more likely that they've been told not to hurt certain bun-haired Konoha kunoichi," Temari laughed.

"Aww, how sweet," Tenten grinned and bounced over to Gaara's bed, staring him down. He seemed to still be processing the fact that she was actually here.

"You… Came back," was all he could utter. "Early."

"Well… I missed you guys," Tenten looked at the two siblings in the room. "I don't really have a family in Konoha, but… I feel like I've got one here. I feel like I belong."

Gaara continued to stare at Tenten, and she stared back with a smile. Temari watched the two and grinned, grabbing the completed paperwork box and excusing herself.

"I hear I'd have lost my rank if it weren't for you," Tenten brought up, waiting for him to say something. Gaara remained silent, blinking at her like she was a delusion from the pain medication. "So… How can I thank you?"

"Just don't give up…" Gaara said.

"But, I have to ask…" Tenten glanced down, playing with a loose thread in the blanket. "Why? Why would you do that for me?"

"For you," was all he'd say.

Her eyes drifted back up to his as she studied his gaze. Tenten carefully scooted closer, putting one hand down on the opposite side of him. He did nothing as she came closer to him, as she placed one hand on his cheek to tilt his head when she brought her lips carefully to his.

At her touch, warmth exploded through his body. Gaara brought his arms up to wrap around her, pulling her closer. Their kiss deepened until Tenten accidentally hit one of the spots where he was still sore.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tenten pulled back, looking where her hand had hit his chest.

"No…. Thank you…" Gaara was still for a moment before he looked back up into her eyes, pale meeting deep brown. "How long are you staying?"

She grinned. "As long as you like."

"Good," he took her by the hand and pulled her closer again.

_Epilogue_

"And this one's for Tenten, that's for Kankuro…" Temari was under the Christmas tree sorting through gifts. Kankuro was passing them to each designated spot while Tenten and Gaara sat together on the couch.

"Here…" Gaara handed Tenten a small red box with a green bow. She grinned as she took it and shook it gently. "Come on, open it."

"But I left yours under the tree," Tenten gave him her best sad look, but it didn't work. He gave her a steely gaze back until she started to unwrap the gift. Her jaw dropped as she pulled out her very own Sand headband.

"You know, in case we borrow you when Konoha's not using you…" Gaara explained with a pink tinge in his cheeks.

"It's perfect, thank you!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she pulled her Leaf headband down to wear as a necklace as she tied her new headband on. He grinned slightly as she did so. "Now… For yours…"

"You said it was under the tree," Gaara sounded confused.

"Just hold on," she winked at him as she started folding her red wrapping paper. He watched over her shoulder until she bounced in her seat with a happy squeal. "Done!"

Gaara blinked as she shoved an origami paper heart in his face. "A paper heart…"

"_My_ paper heart," she corrected with a devious grin. "Just don't break it, ok?"

"Heh, I'll try," Gaara smirked and tucked the heart somewhere safely as he turned to kiss his Tenten.

_The End_

**Author's Note: **A few special thank yous now that we're done...

A big bear hug to _FalconFire_ for the request. Thank you thank you thank you! I think this is my favorite story to have written so far!

Another hug for _my twinny_, without whom this story wouldn't be over yet.

And lastly, to _LostSoulofRegret_. We didn't really talk much, but, your reviews always made me smile and remember why I was writing this story. Thank you!


End file.
